Siete días de pesadillas
by Justsomeone99
Summary: Dinamarca se va por unos días y Noruega se queda solo en casa. Todo parece tranquilo hasta que cierto inglés se equivoca en un encantamiento provocándole a Noruega terribles pesadillas. Todas con el mismo tema: Perder a quien más quiere. DenNor :3
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, está es una historia que estado queriendo escribir desde hace mucho. Y otra vez está sufriendo Norge. En fin, pasen y lean si les interesa ^u^**

* * *

Mathias terminaba de empacar sus cosas, mientras Lukas, lo observaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con una taza de café humeante en las manos.

— ¿Estarás bien sin mí, Norge?

Era como la quinta o sexta vez que preguntaba lo mismo, en los últimos 3 minutos. Y aunque no lo admitiera, al otro le parecía algo tierno; que a pesar de saber que estaría perfectamente sin él, buscará cualquier excusa para quedarse.

— Estaré bien Dan, ¿Llevas todo? —Se miraron, como cada vez que al del broche se le ocurría llamarlo por su apodo "Dan" de "Danmark".

— Pareciera que estás ansioso por mi partida. — _"Tal vez porque entre más pronto te vayas, más pronto regresaras"_ Pensó, pero no se atrevió a decir palabra, aún no podía.

Tantos años había pasado, y nunca había podido decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, hubo un tiempo en que ya ni siquiera lo consideró necesario, pero ahora, cada vez que el otro le decía algo sentía una gran presión en el pecho y su garganta se cerraba.

— Bueno, nos vemos en una semana. No estés triste sin mi. Jeg elsker dig—Le mostró una de sus sonrisas, de esas que no eran tan exageradas. Sinceras y enamoradas, esas que solo él podía ver. Luego se inclinó sobre él, el menor no se movió, sólo disfruto de la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos.

Mientras tanto, en una isla cercana, un inglés enojado practicaba magia. Se había peleado con cierto francés irreverente. Y solo por demostrarle a ese sujeto algunas cuantas cosas realizaba un hechizo de máxima complejidad. El maldito sufriría, con cada palabra infligía más odio y rencor. Una maldición, que provocaría pesadillas, las más terribles, las más atroces. En un mapa concretaba sus actos, viendo como las luces mágicas formaban una corona encima del territorio francés, todo iba perfecto... Hasta que...

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Una voz infantil lo des concentro, Sealand lo miraba fijamente. Arthur perdió la concentración y desvío sus manos, haciendo que la energía se desviará de Francia a Noruega. Y en ese instante, recitó las últimas palabras del encantamiento.

* * *

 **Esta es la primera parte. El inicio de la desgracia** **XD. Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya volví, con la primera pesadilla de Norge. Gracias a quienes dejaron review ^u^ me hicieron seguir escribiendo (Ya que no planeaba hacerlo si a nadie le gustaba XD). En fin, pasemos al capítulo.**

 **Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene un poco de sangre. Pero nada grave :v**

* * *

Siete días de pesadilla.

Día 1.

Cinco horas, ese era el tiempo que llevaba en la casa solo. Leía apaciblemente en el sillón, un libro de cuentos y magia antigua. Se sentía tan bien, porque finalmente disfruta del silencio, sin gritos ni risas provenientes de _cierta_ persona. Aún así, miraba al reloj de vez en cuando, ya que el otro había dicho que llamaría nada más tocase tierra. Mientras leía lentamente se fue dejando llevar por el cansancio.

Cuando despertó, sintió algo extraño, la cabeza le dolía y no había señales de su libro.. Fue ahí cuando lo notó. El suelo estaba cubierto de pisadas ensangrentadas, lentamente se incorporó y comenzó a seguir el rastro, armado únicamente con su taza de café y sus habilidades. Lo siguiente fue un grito, un grito que desafortunadamente había escuchado en una sola persona y por un solo motivo. El sonido del pasado, de esas épocas en donde lo único que importaba era sobrevivir y pelear.

Corrió en dirección al ruido. Ahí estaba él, Mathias, con la mirada encendida; perdiéndose en esa sed de sangre. Sus ojos se tornaban más y más rojos con cada respiración, tenía su hacha firmemente agarrada, la sangre, se deslizaba lentamente de los costados. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él sonrió de manera ladina.

—Hey Norge... —Su voz era pesada, y se relamía los labios como disfrutando del espectáculo— hace años que no me sentía tan bien.

Noruega ni se movió, estaba petrificado ante la imagen frente a él. Mathias, con las rompas manchadas y la mirada perdida, acariciando suavemente el filo de su arma. Pocas veces en todo su tiempo de vida lo había visto así, tan descontrolado. Y en esas veces había presenciado lo que podía llegar a ser el mayor, todas las cosas atroces y la destrucción que podía representar. Pero existía algo que no encajaba, la mente de Lukas no aceptaba esas imágenes, como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar; pensó que era por el shock de volver a revivir eso. Ni siquiera se cuestionó el porque de la situación, solo pensaba en acabarla.

—Mathias... —susurró, el aludido volteo. Y su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras sus ojos recorrían todo su cuerpo como si de una presa se tratase.

—¿Porqué tu piel es tan blanca? A veces siento que... —Dio unos pasos hacia él, y con esas manos llenas de sangre, encerró su cara.— Le falta un poco de color. Así está mejor.

Quería gritar o llorar, incluso las dos cosas. El olor metálico invadió sus fosas nasales, casándole repulsión. Aún así no se movía, tenía la vista clavada en el otro, anhelaba poder ver al verdadero danés, pero era imposible. Aquella versión tétrica y sádica no se apartaba, como si en un segundo toda la bondad y carisma de Dinamarca se hubiese esfumado. ¿Dónde estaba aquel que él...

El contacto con el suelo fue horrible, le hizo recordar todos sus años de existencia en un instante. Había rodado del sillón e ido a parar al suelo. Se levanto sin ganas al escuchar que el teléfono llevaba sonando un buen rato. Todavía sentía escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, pero sabía de quién era esa llamada y ansiaba más que nunca escuchar su voz.

—¿Bueno?

—Vaya Norge, me habías asustado —" _No tanto como tú a mí, idiota"—_ prometí llamarte justo cuando llegara. ¡Imagina cómo me puse cuando no me contestaste!

Y ahí estaba, ese sonido entre divertido y preocupado saliendo del teléfono. De cierta manera fue consolador. Tras hablar un rato, colgaron y Lukas no paraba de pensar en el horrible sueño que había tenido; porque sin duda, eso fue una PESADILLA.

En otro lado Arthur trataba de recordar a quien había terminado hechizando; ya que, no podía andar por ahí llamando a todo el mundo preguntándoles si habían dormido mal, por algún mal sueño o algo así. A su lado, las páginas que describían el hechizo se movían apaciblemente con el tiempo. El inglés las volvía a leer por enésima vez "Y los sueños irán empeorando noche tras noche. El sujeto no podrá evitar dormir, cayendo rendido ante el encantamiento mínimo una vez al día". Tal vez, había exagerado un poco, no era necesaria tanta cosa para demostrarle algo a ese estúpido francés.

* * *

 **Je-Je ¿Qué les pareció? Si esperaban algo más dramático, ya vendrá. Sólo que ando pensando a que es a lo que Noruega tendría más miedo, para así ir ordenando las pesadillas. Si dejan un review sería hermoso :3. Hasta el próximo capítulo. -u-/**

 **P.D: También se aceptan sugerencias, para escribir aquí o en otros Fanfics. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Volví. No actualice porque tenía examen de matemáticas y un vídeo que hacer para historia :'v. Pero aquí les traigo la pesadilla dos. Y una noticia: finalmente termine de planear el resto de las pesadillas, así que habrá muchas actualizaciones pronto. En fin, vamos al capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Y... (Porque creo que no lo he puesto) Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son creación de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Día 2

Finalmente Arthur había dado con una posible solución, en una parte de las explicaciones decía: "El afectado no podrá abandonar él área donde fue hechizado". Solo tendría que esperar a ver qué nación estaba sospechosamente recluida en casa... Si no fuera porque existían algunos cuantos que parecían hacerlo por voluntad propia.

No podía quitar la imagen de su último sueño de su cabeza, era como si hubiera quedado grabada con fuego. Tomaba café mientras trataba de retomar su lectura, pero era como si su cerebro jugará en su contra. Finalmente se rindió y decidió salir de su casa, fue ahí cuando se comenzó a sentir cansado y eso que había dormido bastante. Se recostó un instante en la pared y cerró los ojos.

Se levantó del piso, se había hecho bolita un rato, para descansar un rato. Tenía que ir a recoger al danés del aeropuerto en seguida. Tomó sus llaves y salió rumbo a su destino, en el camino sintió el presentimiento de que algo pasaría, algo malo. Y todo comenzó con ese inusual saludo.

—Gracias por venir a recogerme— Ningún "Hola Norge" o "Adivina qué sucedió en mi viaje" o "Te extrañe Noru". Solo un "gracias" y ya. Seco y frío.

Después estuvo todo el trayecto de regreso, sin una palabra; ni siquiera sonriendo, con la mirada fija en la carretera. Tras horas tortuosas de viaje, sin un ruido o un sonido; y en cada alto, volteaba a ver al mayor viendo en él algo completamente extraño; parecía _triste._

Cuando lo vio sentarse ahí, simplemente mirando a la ventana como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo, con esa aura depresiva al rededor, sintió como si alguien estrujara su corazón. Ya que, la persona que siempre parecía alegrar su día, o mínimo hacerlo diferente a la rutina diaria, ahora parecía totalmente apagado y sin vida. Trató de acercarse, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

No es como si Mathias no tuviera derecho a entristecerse o deprimirse por algo, finalmente, también eran algo humanos. Pero es no restaba el sentimiento de impotencia y pesar que se asentaba en él, eran de esos momentos en donde se daba cuenta de que nunca podría darle lo mismo; que jamás alcanzaría a pagar,e todas esas pequeñas cosas que hacía diariamente... Y cuando más se arrepentía de aquellas veces en donde por miedo y otras cosas solía tratarlo un poco mal. El sentimiento lo invadió, por instantes sintió como la respiración le fallaba y sus ojos se cubrían con agua. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ocultando esos sentimientos...? ¿Es que acaso no confiaba en él? Podía ver cómo desde ese lugar, la esencia de Dinamarca se iba esfumando.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en la misma posición en la que había decidido descansar un rato. Le dolía el pecho y volteo por inercia hacia el punto en donde se había quedado el danés en su sueño; pero ahí no había nadie.

* * *

 **Ya sé que suena súper cursi y que tal vez algunos digan "¿Y eso es una pesadilla?" Pero yo pienso que ver sufrir a quien más quieres y no poder hacer nada, solo verle caer; es algo terrible.**

 **En fin, espero que le haya gustado ^u^ y cualquier Review es bienvenido y agradecido. :3 Ya se viene lo bueno XD**

 **Y perdón que sea cortito no he tenido mucho tiempo :'v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y volví, después de cómo una semana (creo .-.). Finalmente pase unos exámenes ^u^. En fin regreso el sufrimiento de Noru, con la pesadilla tres :3 Ojalá les guste (en un sentido no tan literal… osea… ya saben XD).**

* * *

Día 3

No entendía bien que sucedía, trataba de pensar en otras cosas, pero su mente se enfrascaba en llevarlo una y otra vez al recuerdo de las pesadillas. Y lo más terrible no era lidiar con eso, sino, con la pregunta que todos los días oía del otro lado del teléfono _"¿Y cómo estás Norge?"_ Sentía esa necesidad de contestar la verdad, pero sabía que el otro se preocuparía y posiblemente vendría corriendo; y no podía permitir eso. Por más que a veces deseara simplemente acurrucarse entre aquellos brazos que lo hacían sentir seguro, esa reunión a la que había ido era de suma importancia; no podía interrumpirla por un par de mal sueños. Tendría que seguir así, solo esperar unos días más.

Recordaba cuando de pequeño, Emil tenía pesadillas y se levantaba en medio de la noche, aterrorizado. El pobre ni siquiera pedía ayuda, o se escabullía en la cama de los mayores como otros niños, simplemente se quedaba paralizado mirando al vacio. Y era tan extraño, cuando el danés, que solía dormir como si entrara en coma, se levantaba por alguna razón e iba a su habitación, como si supiera que el pequeño islandés estaba pasando un mal rato. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de esos pequeños recuerdos, olvidando mantenerse despierto.

Mientras estaba recostado, volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación, que cada vez parecía ser más una alerta, una advertencia de algo. Berwarld lo había sacudido un poco para despertarlo de su letargo. Tenían que ir al hospital, tomó sus cosas y ambos se dirigieron al lugar. Al entrar notó como el más alto lo miraba con consternación, y él no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia, ya que Mathias había olvidado a todos menos a él, aunque era lógico, porque el sueco y el danés se conocían desde hacía más tiempo. Antes de entrar, Noruega inhaló hondo, para evitar que alguna expresión de tristeza se colara.

Ahí estaba él, con su sonrisa, esta vez un poco más reducida. Los primeros días fueron los más difíciles, se asustaba con los "extraños" sin saber que aquellos a quien llamaba extraños habían convivido con él por más de un siglo. Ese día fue algo especial, el doctor les había dicho que nunca recuperaría la memoria, que todo lo que le hubiera pasado se había ido, para siempre. Lukas, observaba desde una esquina, notando esas pequeñas miradas que le lanzaba Mathias, que luego mostraba un poco de desconcierto al hacerlas; no sabía porque las hacía, no recordaba todas esas veces en donde se habían estado mirando así, para que nadie los descubriera. Aun así, era diferente, las miradas cargadas de amor se habían esfumado, remplazadas por muestras de desconcierto y extrañeza.

Se ponía a pensar en si alguna vez las cosas podrían regresar a la normalidad, era obvio que no, que nada volvería a ser igual. Lo carcomía la incertidumbre, no saber si Dinamarca podría volver a amarlo, si ni antes había comprendido las razones del mayor para querer a alguien como él. La desesperación lo inundaba, seguida de un miedo incontenible, cada que escuchaba al otro decir: _"Lukas es muy frío"_.

—Oye... ¿Estás bien? —Ni siquiera notó, cuando el sueco había abandonado la habitación.

— ¿Eh? Ah… sí—

—Sé que esto te sonará extraño, pero, tú y yo no nos llevábamos bien ¿O sí? —En un instante sus esperanzas se derrumbaron, solo se quedo mirando a la persona que acababa de hablarle. —No te ofendas, es que pareces muy molesto de estar aquí.

Quería morirse ahí mismo, simplemente dejar de sentir. El agua llenaba sus ojos rápidamente, y ni siquiera se atrevía a voltear a algún lado en específico; el aire le faltaba y pasaba incesantemente su mano por su pelo, en un intento desesperado de no llorar. Trato de evadir las preguntas que le llegaban a la mente "¿Acaso siempre fue eso lo que pensó?" "¿Sentiría siempre que Lukas estaba molesto?"…

Despertó, sintiendo un dolor en la cabeza. Había sido tan real… por unos instantes de verdad creyó que el sueño era verdad; que estaba pasando. Duró unos minutos en la misma posición, tratando de regular su ritmo cardiaco. Su mente seguía inestable, tuvo que llamarlo para saber que todo estaba normal, que él lo recordaba… y que seguía sintiendo lo mismo.

Al colgar el teléfono se quedo mirándolo largo rato.

* * *

 **Y esa fue. Ya sé que el final es muy "Se acabó" Pero se me acabo la imaginación :p. Tal vez (y solo tal vez) suba otro capítulo mañana o pasado. Aunque… con un review con uno solo sí que subo mañana o pasado.**

 **Dejen Reviews :3 No saben que felicidad dan~**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo prometido es deuda ^u^. Recibí reviews (Lo cual me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo. Muchas gracias :'3). Esta pesadilla es un poco extraña. Y me costó bastante escribirla :'v (Pero la necia de yo, quería hacerlo). Así que espero que la disfruten (Se que en secreto aman ver sufrir a Norge XD).**

* * *

Día 4

Hubo un tiempo donde creyó que soñar era bueno, ahora no estaba tan seguro de eso. Finalmente se había dado cuenta de que sus sueños nos eran normales. Y lentamente notaba la manera de identificarlos, distinguir la realidad del sueño. Además de que era obvio que no era algo natural, comenzó su larga búsqueda entre su biblioteca, pasaba las paginas rápidamente, ignorando sus propios bostezos. Tan concentrado se creía que ni siquiera oyó cuando el libro se deslizo de su manos y cayó al suelo; porque él ya estaba dormido.

Recogió el libro, y miro extrañado a su alrededor, no recordaba que su biblioteca fuera tan grande. Guardo el libro en un estante. Finlandia lo llamó desde la cocina.

—¡Lukas es hora de comer! —Era impresionante como el rubio podía gritar con tanta potencia. Tuvo la sensación de que algo desencajaba, ¿desde cuándo estaba el finlandés en su casa?

—¿Lukas estás bien?— Fue lo primero que le dijo Berwarld al verlo.

—Sí, ¿Dónde está Mathias? —Él debía estar ahí ¿o no?

—¿Quién? —Era su hermano, que le miraba desconcertado.

—¿Cómo que quién? Dinamarca —respondió con seriedad.

—¿Dina… qué? —De pronto todos en la sala se encontraban mirándolo, preocupados.

" _¿Están de broma?",_ pensaba Noruega. Sintió un dolor intenso en la cabeza, trataba de recordar el día en que había conocido al danés, pero todo era muy borroso. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto. Subió corriendo a su cuarto, se encontraba en una posición diferente o al menos eso fue lo que sintió. Sacó un álbum de fotos, pero él no estaba ahí. Pasaba rápidamente las páginas, en busca de algo; no entendía bien que era. Se detenía en cada imagen en la que salieran 5 personas, sintiendo cierta decepción. Sacó una foto en específico, estaban los cuatro, él junto a su hermano, al lado de Berwalrd y Tino que estaban semi abrazados. Era tan raro, sus dedos bordeaban una silueta invisible en medio de Emil y él. Trataba de enfocar sus pensamientos, a _eso_ faltante.

— _Hey, ¡Norge!—_

Era un eco, de una voz, de un recuerdo. La imagen de alguien apareció durante unos segundos, con un brazo rodeando a Noruega y con la otra mano sobre el hombro de Emil, mostrando una gran sonrisa. Su cabeza punzaba incesantemente. _"¿¡Por qué está sucediendo esto!?"_ , gritaba internamente; aferrándose a sus recuerdos. El dolor era insoportable, temblaba, lanzó un grito equiparable a cien corazones rotos en un instante. La desesperación lo invadía.

Miraba por la ventana de su habitación, tras el casi colapso nervioso había logrado relajarse. En un segundo había olvidado que le causaba tanta angustia. Así que… No existía, nunca lo hizo. Aquella persona que según él debía inundar la mitad de sus recuerdos se desvaneció de ellos en un instante. Mas los sentimientos parecían negarse a irse, amar algo que no existe, y seguía sintiendo ese extraño dolor, el dolor de una perdida. No importaba cuanto tratara, sentía claramente como _aquello_ se iba… se perdía… para siempre. Y dolía.

—Lukas ¿qué te sucede? —Estaba hecho bolita, en su cama.

—Dime… Fin, ¿Conoces a ese país que esta al sur de Noruega y al oeste de Suecia? —Tenía que asegurarse.

—Diría que estás hablando de Alemania —Tino había ido ayudar, cuando escuchó los gritos— pero no queda precisamente al oeste de Suecia.

—¿Y qué hay ahí? —Podía oír sus ruegos internos. _"Di qué es él, que todo ha sido una broma pesada"._

—Land of kærlighed y Ö oviktigt. —Pudo sentir como el mundo se le iba al suelo, todo por una ilusión, que iba a olvidar pronto. — Nor… una es parte de tu territorio.

—Lo sé… Lo sé.

Despertó paralizado, ¿Acaso eso ultimo había sido resignación? Su propio subconsciente había aceptado la idea de perderlo. Tenía los ojos extremadamente abiertos y se aferraba a los brazos del sillón, mientras trataba de regular su respiración. Su cara reflejaba un terror absoluto.

—Danmark…

Susurró, escuchando como el viento recorría los estantes llenos de libros, como si intentara llenar el vacío ocasionado por la falta de cierta persona. Subió lentamente hacía su habitación, sacando el viejo álbum que sabía que el otro guardaba bajo su cama. Se acostó, aspirando un olor extremadamente familiar. Le daba miedo abrirlo, y encontrar las fotos vacías; finalmente lo hizo y ahí estaba él. Era la misma foto, sólo que en esta se veía claramente, como sujetaba a Noruega y a Islandia. Repasaba los rasgos de su cara, su cabello, recordando la sensación de meter su mano en la maraña de pelo.

—No puedo… lo siento pero no puedo dejarte ir.

Esbozo una sonrisa triste y sincera.

* * *

 **Creo que debo mejorar mis finales :/ En fin. Espero que les haya gustado :') Y ya se acerca la racha final de pesadillas :3. Dejen Review si les gusto y también si quieren sus suposiciones de lo que pasara en los siguientes sueños. (Si dejan review subiré más rápido los capítulos, aprovechando que son vacaciones :3).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nos acercamos peligrosamente al final. :3 La pesadill compitieron por su orden, y al final está ganó por no ser tan terrible. Imagino que a estas alturas ya estarán imaginándose cuál será la pesadilla final... Y solo déjenme decirles que (creo) No será precisamente lo que esperen. En fin, vamos a ver sufrir a Norge.**

* * *

Día 5

Noruega llevaba casi 20 horas sin dormir, no era mucho, pero lo suficiente para sentir cierto malestar; además de que hacía 4 días que no había dormido casi, salvo unas cuantas horas. Estaba sentado en la cocina, con una taza de café humeante frente a él. Tenía el teléfono al lado, acaba de hablar con Dinamarca, no le había dicho nada de sus sueños, ya que no creía que fuera muy necesario, el podía controlarlo ¿o no?. Tocaron el timbre y se dispuso a abrir, pero en un instante azotó contra la mesa, debido al cansancio.

Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a su hermano; se veía extraño, con cierto pesar y muy incomodo. Lo invitó a pasar, y le ofreció regaliz sabiendo que al pequeño le gustaba. Aún así Islandia se negó, argumentando que debía decirle algo serio.

—¿Qué sucede? —Estaba listo para ir y matar a cualquiera que hubiese lastimado a su hermanito.

—Nor... Hermano mayor —Se veía tan tierno, con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza. Pensaba Lukas. Ni siquiera noto que el otro lo había llamado "Hermano mayor"— ¿Mathias y tú...?

El resto de la pregunta fueron balbuceos y el aumento de su pena. Le recordó aquella vez cuando el pequeño Ice había preguntado por qué el danés le había besado. Tenía la misma expresión que hacía tantos años. Salvo que ahora, no entendía el motivo de su pregunta.

—Ah... ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que él... Él... ¡Me gusta! —Emil siguió hablando— ¡Y... Yotambiénaélmeloacabadedecir!

No pronunció palabra, se quedo sin habla. Tardó un momento en descifrar lo último que había dicho Ice; cuando lo hizo sintió como si una brisa fría le recorriera. ¿Era verdad? ¿Era posible? No es como si hace unos días el danés le hubiese dicho "Te amo" o algo así; es más hacia ya varios meses que no lo veía; no después de que hubieran cortado. Se sintió traicionado, su hermano y su ex. Quería gritar, decirle a Islandia que el otro sólo lo estaba usando; ni lo quería ni nada, solo estaba con él por su parecido. No le dijo nada, ya que de hacerlo sólo demostraría que todavía no superaba a Mathias. Que no olvidaba esa noche en la cual habían discutido, ni como Dinamarca tomó sus cosas y se largó, ni como él se había quedado en el marco de la puerta.

Sin querer, le cerró la puerta en la cara a Emil, a su propio hermano. A la persona que juró proteger y defender. Se deslizó por la puerta, escuchando como del otro lado también lo hacían. Apretaba los puños, intentando no llorar y a la vez conteniendo la rabia e impotencia que tenía. Miraba al vacío, sintiendo esa mezcla de sentimientos, las dos personas que él más quería, lo habían traicionado; o al menos esa era lo que quería creer. Pero no era así, él había perdido, limpia y justamente. Perdió a la persona que amaba y ante su hermanito.

—Nor... Lo siento— Deseaba oír el más terrible arrepentimiento. Que no estaba ahí. No tendría porqué estarlo, él solo era alguien con amor correspondido. No como él.

—¿Eres feliz? —Trataba de suprimir los _"por favor di que no"_.

—Sí —La sinceridad fue terrible.

—Y... — _"¿Y él es feliz? ¿No te ha dicho que aún me ama?"_ No pudo no terminar la pregunta, se quedó ahí con pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos.

—También. —Claro que eso solo era la respuesta a su primer pregunta— Yo... Será mejor que me vaya.

Despertar fue doloroso, sentía el vivo recuerdo del sueño. Iba a deprimirse todavía más, cuando escucho que alguien seguía golpeando la puerta. Rogaba que no fuera Emil, aun siendo un sueño, la intensidad del dolor y el sentimiento seguían presentes. No era quien esperaba, ni siquiera se le cruzaba por la mente que esa persona pudiera pasar por ahí. Mientras tanto, del otro lado, un Arthur miraba a su demacrado amigo, con ojeras y los ojos rojos, tanto por falta de sueño como por llorar. Acaba de descubrir a quien le había lanzado el hechizo, justo cuando iba a preguntarle a esa persona por ayuda. Entendido esto se largo a su casa, dejando a un confundido Noruega en la entrada.

* * *

 **No soy muy fan del DenIce, ya que los veo más como en relación padre-hijo o hermano mayor-hermano pequeño; pero servía para la ocasión. XD La pesadilla seis y siete son las últimas, por lo tanto las más "feas" por así decirlo. Dejen Review si ya quieren saber con qué otras maneras torturare a Norge /n.n/ XD okno. Gracias por leer :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okey, Okey. Ahí vamos, déjenme decirle que este capítulo no es muy bueno, entre este y el Día 2 no sé cuál me gusto menos. DX La pesadilla 6 es un clásico, así que supongo que por eso no le metí tanto amor. Espero poder compensar esto con el siguiente cáp. :'v en fin, allá va. (Y es más largo que los anteriores)**

* * *

Día 6.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando, que estaba alerta, en un intento desesperado por no dormir. En su muñeca oía el sonido del segundero, había descubierto la razón de sus pesadillas, y estaba buscando un contra-hechizo; sabía que solo tenía unas cuantas horas antes de que la magia lo arrastrada de nuevo a un mundo de pesadillas.

—¿Dónde?...

Sus ojos recorrían una y otra vez la misma línea, antes de que su cerebro cansado la entendiera. Cabeceaba, pero trataba de aferrarse a la consciencia, no entrar en el subconsciente. Cuando finalmente sintió que ya no podía más, decidió ir a preparar más café. Se tambaleaba al caminar y terminó cayéndose en las escaleras (por suerte iba en el escalón uno de escaleras ascendentes) medio dormido.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, y unos pasos apresurados acercarse.

—¡Norge! ¿Qué pasó? —Era Mathias, que seguía con su traje que solo usaba en reuniones.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Abrió los ojos, y lo vio parado en las escaleras, mirándolo.

—Terminamos antes, así que tomé el primer vuelo para acá. —Lo ayudó a pararse, mientras reía. Noruega había extrañado esa risa— Quería sorprenderte.

—Lo hiciste —Lukas se abrazó a él, acurrucado en el calor que el otro emitía.

—Y tú dime, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste ahí? —Podía sentir la respiración del otro en su frente, debido a la diferencia de alturas.

—Yo... —Podía ser que el danés hubiera vuelto, pero eso no significaba que el hechizo estuviera roto, aún tenía que realizar el contra-hechizo.— Necesito hacer algo aquí abajo un segundo. ¿Puedes esperar haya arriba?

—Estas muy raro hoy.

Sonrió de medio lado y beso al noruego antes de subir las escaleras. Una vez solo, buscó el libro que tenía, ignorando por completo que la sensación de cansancio se había esfumado. Haciendo a un lado el mal presentimiento que sentía, adjudicándolo a tener que realizar un hechizo de alta dificultad. Una vez terminado, se relajó y subió... Y en ese instante deseo no haberlo hecho.

—Ya te dije que estoy en casa. —Hubo un momento de silencio— Claro que creyó que era una reunión, sé que Lukas puede parecer muy inteligente y todo, pero también es algo ingenuo. Es decir ¿Desde cuándo hay reuniones de una semana?

Dinamarca estaba al teléfono, charlando animadamente con alguien. Se escondió, esperando el resto de la conversación.

—¿Cómo que afuera? —Se escuchó un poco consternado y el noruego seguía oyendo— Tienes que estar bromeando.

Se alejó, y Noruega aprovechó para mirar, y ahí estaba él, con el teléfono en la mano; dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada. Donde se encontraba Lars, que nada más vio como el otro abría la puerta, se abalanzó hacia él. El noruego iba a salir, sólo que lo que el holandés pretendía no era un ataque... Sino un beso, un beso muy correspondido.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Norge está aquí —Dijo con una sonrisa, todavía muy pegado al otro.

—No vi que te importara hace un segundo. —Su tono era seductor, y trataba de robar otro beso.

—Tienes que irte —Colocó las manos entre ellos.

—¿Cuándo piensas decirle? —Bufó molesto— ¿O es que acaso todavía sientes _algo_ por él?

—No es eso... —Lukas sintió como su corazón se estrujaba— Se la pasó mal esta semana, estaré con él unos días nada más.

—Tú y tu instinto protector. —Y con su cara seria, se dio media vuelta, no sin antes robar otro beso— Parece que te sirve solamente cuando te conviene.

No salió de su escondite, se quedó ahí, frío. No era cierto ¿O sí? No lo estaba engañando ¿verdad?... _"¿Qué no escuchan lágrimas, no lo hace, no es verdad?"_ Se decía, mientras trataba de mantener la compostura, de no romper a llorar haciendo un verdadero drama. Escuchó como él teléfono volvía a su lugar, tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

—¿Nor? —Seguía mal, con agua escurriéndole por la cara. —¿Qué sucede?

—¡No me toques! —Fue un instinto, se sentía engañado y estafado— ¿Desde cuando?

—Oh... —El danés se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y ni siquiera pareció tratar de ocultarlo o estar arrepentido de sus actos— Hace como 100 años.

¿Porqué demonios seguía sonriendo? ¿Es que acaso no entendía? ¿O era tan estupido cómo para no darse cuenta de la situación? Y aunque lo detestara, tantos años de conocimiento de estar juntos... Le permitía saber cada respuesta, incluso si el otro no decía nada. Quería sentir enojo y rabia, pero lo único que lograba era esa sensación de vacío.

Era demasiado vacío.

En otro lado un inglés se mostraba orgulloso. Había logrado realizar a la perfección else hundo hechizo y Lukas jamás se enteraría.

Salió del sueño bruscamente, más desconcertado que de costumbre. Le dolía el cuerpo por quedarse Como si se hubiera quedado inconcluso. No es que le molestara haberse quedado a medio sueño, pero era muy extraño. Trató de relajarse, pensando que lo peor había pasado. Salvo que su mente se enfrascaba en repetir la misma escena una y otra vez, las frases. _"¿Desde cuándo hay reuniones que duran una semana?"_ Esto había sido diferente, era la primera vez que una pesadilla se refería a algo de la vida real. Su mente lo había retenido fuertemente, dándole vueltas, dejando entrar las dudas. ¿Era de verdad una reunión? No tenía nada que ocultar ¿o no?

Oía los tonos del otro lado del teléfono. Mientras esperaba.

— _¿Hola? —_ Se escucho un silencio absoluto por parte de ambos lados.

—Mathias... —Su voz estaba tan quebrada.

— _¡Norge! Estaba por llamarte._

—¿Ah sí? _—_ Ni le importo sonar tan ilusionado

— _¡Claro! ¿Estás bien?_

—No. —tragó saliva antes de hablar— Dan, he estado teniendo pesadillas.

* * *

 **Anduve viendo la wiki de Hetalia y dice que Holanda (Países Bajos) puede tener de nombre Abel y otros tres. Pero la primera vez que leí un NedDen Holanda era Lars así que así se lo deje. Y si acaso hay una fan del NedDen please don't kill me :'v no sé mucho de cómo se comporta esa pareja. Y finalmente viene el final... Espérenlo XD**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Debería de estar durmiendo porque mañana regreso a clases, pero tenía que pasar a dejar este capítulo. El último o tal vez no, si quieren un epílogo dejen Review :3 y si no lo quieren... También dejen Review :3. En fin, creo que use la palabra "no" mucho en este capítulo DX, además de que unas partes me salieron medió exageradas. De igual manera, espero que les guste. Gracias por leer y seguir el sufrimiento de Noru hasta el final ^u^ (Creo que es el capítulo que más rápido escribo en mi vida)**

* * *

Día 7

Existía algo peor que la muerte de un ser querido. Y Noruega acaba de comprobarlo.

 _3 días antes._

Finalmente Lukas había podido tener una noche de descanso decente, ocho horas corridas, sin sueños ni problemas. Podía sentir que todo estaba bien de nuevo. Miraba al teléfono, que había quedado justo a su lado; tras dormirse hablando. Todo parecía estar perfecto. Hasta que el teléfono volvió a sonar, marcando un número desconocido.

—¿Si? —Por alguna extraña razón tenía miedo.

—¿Lukas Bondevik? —Era una voz calmada.

—Sí —Odiaba por dónde iba la situación.

—¿Es familiar de Mathias Kholer? —Existen veces es donde no necesitan darte la mala noticia, simplemente la sabes.

—¿Sí...?

Apretaba el teléfono contra su pecho, sentía que de hacerlo perdería algún tipo de soporte invisible. Miraba fijamente el aparato, tratando de asimilar lo que le acaban de decir. ¿Morir? Era imposible, las naciones no morían, sobretodo si el país al que representaban se encontraba perfectamente. No... no, no, no, no... No podía estar pasando esto, no al final de esa horrible semana.

Todo era su culpa, sino le hubiera dicho al danés sobre sus pesadilla, el otro no se abría preocupado y no hubiera tomado un vuelo antes. No habría tomado ese vuelo, en ese avión que se desplomó antes de llegar al aeropuerto matando a todos los pasajeros.

 _2 días antes._

Ver su cuerpo frío sobre una mesa metálica le hizo comprender que era verdad. Escuchaba como Finlandia derramaba lágrimas incontenibles, veía a Suecia apretarse el puente de la nariz mientras negaba lentamente, Islandia solo veía, observaba completamente impactado la escena sin moverse. Y luego estaba él, tocando esa mano fría, algo griseasea e inerte. Había instantes en los cuales creía sentir un pulso, una esperanza, la cual era arrebatada al darse cuenta que era su propio pulso y no el de él. En algún momento su cuerpo rechazo todo, incluso el propio alimento que acaba de comer, tuvo que ausentarse para volver el estomago.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo, estaba cubierto en sudor; tenía muy mal aspecto, marcadas ojeras, pálido y triste, extremadamente triste. _"Se ha ido"_ pensaba mientras con su mano trataba de acallar los sollozos inminentes. Y ahí se derrumbó, en el baño de una morgue.

No dejó nada para después, solo dejaba salir las lágrimas, las aspiraciones bruscas de aire, encorvarse en un grito, pasarse las manos innumerables veces por la cara, tratando de detener el agua. Le importó poco recostarse contra la sucia pared, mientras caía entre lamentos... " _¿Porqué? ¿Porqué él? ¿Porqué ahora? ¿Porqué no yo?_ " Mil preguntas sin respuesta.

Cuando su hermano lo encontró, no hicieron más que abrazarse y quedarse en silencio. Pudo ver los ojos rojos e hinchados del otro, los suyos debían de estar igual.

 _Horas antes._

Igual tuvo que haber un funeral. Muchas naciones fueron, incluso algunos humanos, los primeros mostraban desconcierto y desolación, los segundos sólo la clásica tristeza y pesar. Peter estuvo gritándole mucho rato a Arthur "¿Dónde está mi tío Den?" Y el mayor no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarle, aunque en el fondo estaba seguro de que el pequeño ya sabía la respuesta.

Noruega estaba aislado, ahí en medio de toda la multitud. No notaba a nadie a su alrededor. No al patético drama que montaron Prusia y Estados Unidos, ni al asiático que abrazaba a su hermano. Volvió un poco en sí, cuando el sueco se le acercó.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Estaba sentado a un lado de la tumba.

—No lo sé... —El otro se arrodilló a depositar una flor, un trébol rojo— Fue un idiota.

—Sí... —Ambos sonrieron un poco... Lukas no pudo aguantar mucho, comenzó a morderse fuertemente el labio— Pero... Era _mi_ idiota.

Pudo sentir la mano de Berwarld sobre su hombro. Ambos sufrían de distintas maneras, pero los dos por la misma causa. Los dos habían conocido a Dinamarca cuando eran apenas unas pequeñas naciones y habían pasado tantas cosas juntos. Cosas que jamás se repetirían y se quedarían para siempre como recuerdos.

 _Segundos antes._

Los cuatro entraron, debían... Debían llevarse las cosas del danés. Decidieron hacerlo pronto, para así deshacerse de todo y tratar de continuar. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que la luz de la sala estaba prendida. Y había alguien acostado en el sillón.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el sujeto se levanto. Era alto, más o menos la altura que tuvo Mathias, su cabello era del mismo rubio, salvo que este caía perfectamente peinado sobre su cabeza, asemejando el corte de los demás Nórdicos. Tenían unos ojos azul marino, pero se veían opacos y fríos. Su expresión era sería y aburrida. Llevaba la antigua gabardina negra de Dinamarca.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó el noruego. Tenía un pésimo presentimiento. Y con las siguientes palabras, todo se derrumbo para todos.

—Soy la nueva representación de Dinamarca.

 _Existía algo peor que la muerte de un ser querido. Y Noruega acaba de comprobarlo._

* * *

 **:'3**

 **¿Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**ADVERTENCIA: Si no eres fan de los finales felices (y cursis). No leas esto y quédate con el final anterior :3**

 **Volví, tras una semana de exámenes y andar pensando mucho en el epílogo. En fin, este es final original, ya había pensado que terminara bien. :3 Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Ah y gracias a:**

 **thenordic5forever96 por tus reviews en casi todos los capítulos ^u^**

 **FussiliWriter por tu hermoso review en el capítulo 8 (aunque no entendí si quería epílogo o no XD)**

 **AnnyBonnefoy3403 y Kokoa Kirkland por su apoyo.**

 **Y a todos los lectores fantasmas :3 (yo también fui uno alguna vez). Y anímense a dejar reviews, los que escribimos somos tan felices con un review.**

* * *

Epílogo.

— _Soy la nueva representación de Dinamarca._

 _En ese instante sintió como si algo se quebrara dentro de él. No era posible, él... ¿¡Quién se creía!? No era como si pudiera simplemente venir y remplazarlo, no a alguien como él. Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, ya no entendía que sentimiento lo invadía, si tristeza, rabia o impotencia. La boca le sabía a sal debido a las lágrimas que escurrían por su cara, que a su vez quemaban el trayecto desde su ojos hasta sus labios._

 _Sin siquiera saber qué hacía se abalanzó sobre la supuesta nueva representación._

— _¡Por tu culpa esta muerto! —Le gritó, escuchando su voz distorsionada por el llanto._

— _Nor detente. —Estaba diciendo incoherencias, trataba de culpar a otros por su sufrimiento. Berwarld lo alejó de la otra nación._

— _¡Ustedes no entienden!_

 _Estaba destrozado, quebrado, roto o como fuera que se dijese, solo sentía un infinito dolor en el pecho y un intenso dolor de cabeza. Las piernas le flaquearon y estuvo a punto de desplomarse. "¿Porqué? De todas las personas en el mundo tenías que ser tú, mi Danmark"_

Mathias arribó en Noruega, lo primero que hizo fue quitarle el modo avión a su celular y luego marcó a casa de Lukas. Escuchaba los timbrazos mientras veía las maletas desfilar por la banda. Cuando la línea lo mando a buzón, ya se encontraba tomando un taxi a casa del noruego. Siguió llamando repetidas veces, sintiéndose un poco mal ya que según lo que le había dicho, el pobre Noruega no había estado durmiendo bien debido a pesadillas. Así que sólo se imaginaba que tal vez finalmente el otro había podido dormir... Aunque por alguna razón lo dudaba y seguía llamando, sin importarle perturbar el sueño de Lukas.

Llegó a la casa y tocó el timbre, espero unos segundos antes de usar la llave que tenía.

—¿Norge?

Preguntó al aire, escuchó unos pequeños quejidos, eran muy leves pero provenían de la habitación del noruego. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él. Lukas se retorcía debajo de la cama con los ojos firmemente cerrados, murmuraba cosas y soltaba leves exclamaciones de dolor. El danés se acercó a él.

—¿Nor? —Lo movió levemente, pero no reaccionaba. Notó la minúscula cantidad de lagrimas que se habían acumulado en los ojos del otro.— ¡Norge! Despierta ¡Lukas!

 _Negaba con la cabeza, mientras un caudal de lagrimas lo recorría, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese estado. Oyó una voz a lo lejos y creyó que se estaba volviendo loco. Le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar, sintió que alguien lo tocaba, se volteó pero no vio nada. Escucho que lo llamaban, que él lo llamaba._

Lukas despertó bruscamente, por un momento no supo dónde estaba. Observo el rostro de Mathias que lo miraba preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el danés. Mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el pelo, rubio casi blanco, del que recién despertaba.

—Dan... —Tenía la cara de estar viendo un fantasma. Una parte de él seguía en la pesadilla.

—Norge. —Contestó el otro sonriendo levemente.

~ _Varias semanas después._ ~

Dormir entre sus brazos se sentía tan bien, el calor que el otro emanaba, la extraña suavidad de su cuerpo, el olor. El sonido acompasado de su respiración, el leve movimiento, que casi parecía mecerlo, en cada inhalar y exhalar. Entreabrir los ojos y ver una melena de pelo rubio desordenado, unida a un rostro tranquilo. Sintiéndose seguro y feliz.

—Jeg elsker deg, Danmark.

 **Y este es el fin. Pienso escribir más historias (supongo, la verdad me gusta escribir, pero me gusta más escribir sabiendo que a otras personas les gusta lo que hago). Y tal vez escriba de otras parejas o otros fandoms no se, XD.**

 **En fin, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :3 Espero que hayan disfrutado leer, bueno no precisamente disfrutado, porque ya saben, fue puro sufrí de Norge... Bueno, ustedes entienden XD.**

 **Nos leeremos otra vez. :3**

 **P.D: (Creo que nunca lo puse) Disclaimer, los personajes no me pertenecen.**


End file.
